Radio frequency identification tags and radio frequency identification tag systems are known, and find numerous uses. For example, radio frequency identification tags are frequently used for personal identification in automated gate sentry applications protecting secured buildings or areas. Information stored on the radio frequency identification tag identifies the person seeking access to the secured building. A radio frequency identification tag system conveniently provides for reading the information from the radio frequency identification tag at a small distance using radio frequency (RF) data transmission technology. Most typically, the user simply holds or places the radio frequency identification tag near a base station that transmits an excitation signal to the radio frequency identification tag powering circuitry contained on the radio frequency identification tag. The circuitry, responsive to the excitation signal, communicates the stored information from the radio frequency identification tag to the base station, which receives and decodes the information.
In general, radio frequency identification tags are capable of retaining and, in operation, transmitting a substantial amount of information--sufficient information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like. The radio frequency identification tag is also capable of receiving and storing information. In a read/write application, the base station is not only capable of sending an excitation signal and receiving a response from the radio frequency identification tag, but it is also capable of sending a data, or write, signal to the radio frequency identification tag. The radio frequency identification tag receives the write signal, which may contain data to be stored within the tag, a code or a command. Depending on the type of write signal, the radio frequency identification tag responds accordingly, such as by storing the data or acting upon the command.
Parcel delivery services currently rely on and use optical technologies for package identification, sorting and tracking in providing delivery services. Printed bar codes and optical readers are used to identify and track packages throughout the package delivery system. A shipping label identifying the sender, recipient, service type and billing instruction is completed either by hand or through use of a label printer. The hand-completed labels are pre-printed with a bar code, while the printer generated labels are printed with a bar code. The package carrier, upon picking up the package scans the bar code, and the package is identified within the system by the coded information contained in the bar code. At various points throughout the delivery system, for example, at the distribution facility, during transfer between air/ground transport vehicles, and final delivery, the bar code is scanned for identification and verification purposes. The information is also typically communicated to and retained within a central database.
The United States Postal Service also uses bar code technology in providing mail delivery service. For example, bulk mail clients of the post office receive a discount by providing a printed bar code on envelopes used to both send and receive mail. The bar codes allow the post office to use automated sorting equipment for its sorting and delivery operations. While the post office does not typically track these package types from receipt until delivery, the ability to use automated sorting equipment greatly reduces the cost of providing postal services.
Bar code/optical technologies have a number of problems. A primary problem is that in order to read the bar code it must be visible. Thus, the package must be properly oriented with respect to the bar code reader. Another problem is that the bar code may become unreadable if, for example, it is covered with dirt, is written over by mistake, is twisted or is otherwise distorted. There must also be a reasonably large area available on the package or envelope on which to print the bar code, and bar code readers have a relatively short read range, typically about several centimeters. The coded information in the bar code is also fixed. That is, the bar code can not be reprogrammed. A new bar code must be generated and secured to the parcel or envelope taking care to remove the existing printed bar code.
In postal applications in addition to properly reading the bar code, the postage value, i.e., the amount of the stamp, must also be visible in order to verify sufficient postage has been attached to the letter or package. The postage must also be accessible, in certain applications, in order to cancel the postage by printing over the stamp.
It would be desirable to have an identification system for package and mail delivery services that is not orientation specific and does not require line of sight access. Such a system would also preferably have read ranges of at least 1 centimeter (cm) to about 10 cm and offer an ability to program and reprogram the coded data. Additionally, in general applications, the system should not be any more difficult to use than applying a stamp to a letter.
Thus, there is a need for an improved postage and/or mailing label.